Alaric Grimm
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Between Season 2 and 3, Alaric starts to see weird things sometimes... Some people's faces change before his eyes and nobody else sees it. He asks Bonnie for answers. He was adopted and has a little brother in Portland named Nick Burkhardt. He is a Grimm. Will he go and meet him? Will they get along? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Epilogue to come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Alaric Grimm**

_Mid season 1 of Grimm; between seasons 2 and 3 of TVD._

* * *

Alaric was wondering if there was anything wrong with him.

The first time it happened to him, he figured it was probably because of the alcohol but when it happened again later, while he was certain he was sober, he started wondering what was happening to him. It could have been something his mind created to help him grieve Jenna's death, or he could be going crazy.

"Maybe you've got a tumor or something... You should go ask Doctor Fell to examine you." Damon suggested to him.

"Yeah... That or I'm loosing my mind..." Alaric replied as he downed his whiskey.

"What is it you see anyway? Do they become other people or what?" Damon asked him curiously.

"Some people only...at first they look pretty normal but then all of the sudden it's like they put some super realistic half animal half human masks on their faces. It never lasts long and then their face go back to normal..." Alaric explained.

"Maybe you should start by asking _witchy_ what she thinks." Damon suggested.

"You're right... I'll go and ask her what she can find out about this." Alaric said as he drained the last of the amber liquid before he left the bar and went to his car, ready to drive to Bonnie's house.

He knew she was going out of town soon but he hoped she would have the time to help him before she had to leave with her father.

.

When Bonnie opened the door, Alaric quickly explained what was happening to him and she asked him to sit down while she interrogated the spirits.

"They don't want to tell me much... You're not going crazy... They say that you should look into your family's history on your mother's side." Bonnie said.

"But I was adopted... How do I find my real mother's family history if I don't know who she really is." Alaric replied.

"Your mother thought you were dead because you were kidnapped by one of the creatures you see... That creature dropped you off in an orphanage on the other side of the country when you were only a few weeks old. You have a little brother living in Portland. His name is Burkhardt. You need to find him, tell him everything and he will help you." Bonnie explain, in some sort of trans.

"Thank you Bonnie... Do you know his first name too? My brother's I mean."

"No, sorry. But it shouldn't be too hard to find..." She replied.

He nodded and left the house, going back to pack a bag and warn everyone of what he was going to do.

.

Alaric was on the road after saying goodbye to his friends. He didn't know when he would be back in town but the summer had just started after all... He had all the time in the world to figure out if he wanted to come back or stay longer in Portland... It would all depend on how the reunion with his brother would go.

Before he left Alaric went to see Sheriff Forbes and asked her if she could find for him all the Burkhardt males in Portland and she gave him only one address. A man named Nick Burkhardt that was a Homicide detective.

"Thank you Sheriff." He had said.

"You're welcome. Good luck." She replied before he left and jumped in his car, getting ready to drive toward the little brother he never knew. It must have been a big change for her to do a fovour for someone that didn't have anything to do with vampires.

.

The drive was very long but eventually, Alaric arrived at the right address. He nervously parked his car and, leaving his bag behind in case it wasn't the right place, he went to ring the doorbell. It was early in the evening and he hopped that his brother would be home, even if he wasn't too sure of what he would say to him.

"Hello... Can I help you sir?" A pretty red haired woman asked him with a soft smile.

"Oh hum... I don't know if I'm at the right place... My name is Alaric...Saltzmann I guess...and hum... I was wondering if this was were Nick Burkhardt lived." Alaric said, not knowing if he was saying the right words.

"Oh, I'm Juliette, his girlfriend. He should be back soon... Maybe you want to come in?" She asked him.

"I...sure, why not." Alaric replied.

"Why are you looking for him?" She asked.

"It's going to sound crazy but... I think I'm his brother."

"Nick is an only child." Juliette said, getting suspicious.

"I was adopted... According to what I was told by trustworthy sources, I was kidnapped by someone who wanted to hurt my parents and abandoned on the other side of the country so my parents would think I was dead... From what I just found out I'm only a couple of years older than he is." Alaric explained.

Juliette offered him a cup of coffee and went in the kitchen to get some dinner ready while Alaric waited, all the while talking about different things. After about 15 minutes, she told him that Nick was parking his car and that she was going to warn him.

"I just... I want to prepare him... It's going to be a huge suprise for him..." She smiled kindly before she left the house and a very nervous Alaric.

.

Nick was coming home from a very busy day when Juliette surprised him by welcoming him outside.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw how nervous she looked.

"There's someone inside to see you..." She started nervously, wondering what would be the best way to tell him.

"Are you okay?" Immediatly, he imagines a Wesen being inside and using Juliette against him.

"Yes, I'm fine. He's... He wants to talk to you about... He thinks that he's your big brother, the one that got kidnapped and thought to be dead before you were born." Juliette told him.

"How do you know about this? I never told anyone..." Nick said as he opened his eyes wider.

"He told me... Listen Nick, I know it sounds crazy but there is something familiar about him. I think you should listen to him... he's got you Aunt Marie's eyes." Juliette said.

"Okay... Let's...let's see what he has to say..." Nick said as he opened the door to find a nervous looking man standing right in front of him.

"Hi... I'm Nick Burkhardt." Nick said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Alaric... Saltzmann."

"I'm going to leave you boys to it. Nick, dinner is ready in the oven... I'll go spend the night at Natalie's okay." Juliette said before she kissed Nick and left the house.

"So, you think you're my brother..." Nick said as they both sat down on the sofa.

"I... I know it's crazy... I don't know what to say..." Alaric said.

"How did you find out? Do you have proof?" Nick asked the man that did look familiar to him.

"I...um... Do you believe in the supernatural?" Alaric asked him back, wondering if he should tell him the whole truth at the risk of being taken for an idiot or a crazy guy.

"Yes, I do."

"A few weeks ago, after my girlfriend got killed in a curse break ritual by a thousand years old vampire, I started seeing things... People's faces changing for a few minutes or seconds... At first I thought it was because of the alcohol I drank to get over Jenna's death or a tumor or something but then a friend suggested that I asked a witch I knew... She did a ritual and the spirits told her it was all linked to my biological mother's bloodline history. She dug a little deeper and told me that I had been abducted when a was just a baby by the creatures I was seeing and that they had abandoned on the other side of the country to hurt my biological parents... She also found out that after they believed I was dead, my parents had another child... She told me I had a little brother living in Portland whose last name was Burkhardt...and here I am." Alaric explained, praying that his brother believed him and didn't think he was crazy.

"And you believe you can trust this witch?" Nick asked.

"You're not surprised by the fact I got my informations from a witch?" Alaric asked surprised.

"I've seen worst things." Nick replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Yes, she may be young but the witch is trustworthy." Alaric said.

"My... I mean, _our_ parents believed you to be dead... They would have looked for you otherwise..." Nick replied.

"I believe you."

"I wonder why your kidnappers kept your first name... I remember mom telling me about you... telling me your name was Alaric..." Nick said.

"I was adopted when I was 3... The orphanage simply gave me the name that was on the blanket I was found in... I don't think whoever took me changed my clothes or anything while they traveled with me..." Alaric told his new found brother.

"Do you have anywhere to stay while you're in town? How long are you here for?"

"Well, I'm a history teacher and it's summer vacation for now so I'm good right now. I told my friends back home that it all depended on how things would go with you..."

"Did you book a hotel room?"

"Not yet... I figured I'd go afterward..."

"Well, you can take the guest room. Now, come on, Juliette made her famous tuna-noodle casserole, I can smell it already. We can talk over dinner about everything." Nick said.

"You do believe me about the people changing faces do you? You don't think I'm crazy?" Alaric asked.

"If you're crazy then our entire family is... We're Grimm's. It allows us to see people for who they truly are when they are Wesen... It's a long story but I'll fill you in after dinner...and you can tell me about witches and vampires." Nick suggested as they sat down at the table for dinner, getting ready to talk about everything and share the details of the lives they should have shared all along.

"Your...I mean, our parents, where are they?" Alaric asked.

"They died a long time ago..." Nick replied saddly before he told him all he knew about it.

"I kind of figured they were... otherwise Bonnie, the witch, would have given me their name and location, not yours..." Alaric explained.

"I was raised by Aunt Mary... she died recently... You have her eyes..;" Nick said, wanting his big brother to feel included in their family.

Somehow, neither one of them needed a bloodtest, they knew they were brothers.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter...**

**I don't know how long it's going to be... If you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me. Otherwise it's only going to be a few chapters long...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**I love you all!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alaric Grimm**

_Part 2._

* * *

Alaric and Nick were sitting at the table, eating the dinner Juliette had left for them before she went to spend the night with her friend and they had decided to start by catching up by telling each other their childhood and personal histories. They had a lot of time and stories to catch up on and fortunately, they had a lot of time to do it.

Nick ended up telling his brother how their parents died and how he had been raised by his Aunt Mary before she got sick with cancer and died. He even told her how she had died. After all, even if he didn't know the woman, she had been his aunt too and he deserved to know the truth.

Alaric told his brother of Isobel and how it had ended, he also told him of his growing up, his tastes, his hopes and his dreams... He even told his brother about Vervain and gave him some to wear, just in case there were vampires in Portland.

"I've got some extra Vervain in my bag, I'll give it to you later. You can give it to Juliette... I used to put some in Jenna's perfume when she didn't know what it was for. It's something she used everyday." Alaric told him.

"Good idea. Thanks. Tomorrow I'll ask Rosalee if she has some in her brother's shop, she has so many different things in there... If she doesn't I'll find a way to order some..." Nick replied.

He had told his brother about his best friend and Rosalee earlier when they were sharing details about their present lives and Alaric agreed that the woman probably had what they would need in her bother's shop. He was feeling he could share anything with the man standing before him. He could feel the bond of brotherhood forming between them very quickly.

At some point, Juliette called her boyfriend to check if everything was okay and if he had been able to figure out if Alaric was really telling the truth or not. He told her that they were, indeed, brothers and that they were busy catching up. She didn't ask for details, knowing they would tell her later if they wanted and she told Nick she would be back only the next day after work so he had enough time to get to know his brother and in exchange, Nick told her that Alaric would be staying in the guest room. Of course she was okay with it and when he hung up, he had a big smile on his face that showed his newly found big brother just how much he loved that woman.

"So, you've been single ever since your wife Isobel was changed into a vampire?" Nick asked him.

"No... I found Love again when I moved to Mystic Fall's. Her name was Jenna..."

"Oh right, you told me about that...Sorry for bringing it up..." Nick appologised.

"Yes... A vindictive bitch of a vampire used her to get free and changed her into a vampire so she could be killed in a curse breaking ritual. I... It's been hard to deal with it... I'm still not really over it." Alaric replied.

"I'm sorry... It must not be easy."

"It's okay... When I find this vampire she'll be dead! I don't hold Klaus responsible, the one who was trying to break his curse, but Katherine, the bitch who even suggested using Jenna in the first place... Klaus would have never even thought of using Jenna if it wasn't for Katherine."

"Maybe I can help you find her... I mean, I'm a cop, there has got to be something I can do about this." Nick offered.

"Thank you... She looks exactly like Elena, Jenna's niece...and who happened to be the child Isobel had and abandoned when she was 16..."

"You life sounds very complicated... It's even better than a soap opera!" Nick chuckled as they cleaned the table.

"Yep...I was actually living with Jenna's niece and nephew before I decided to look for you when I started seeing things." Alaric said.

"About that, it would be easier to explain it to you at Aunt Mary's trailer. It's parked somewhere else not to far away. You don't mind coming with me do you?" Nick asked him.

"Not at all. Let's go...Little brother." Alaric replied with a smile.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Nick chuckled as they left the house and went into his car.

"For the both of us!"

.

As they drove to the trailer, Nick told him the basics of being a Grimm. He told him about what their role had been for centuries.

"So these creatures..." Alaric started.

"They're called Wesen" Nick added.

"Right, these _Wesen_, we're just supposed to kill them all, without making any difference between the good ones and the bad ones?" Alaric asked.

"Well, apparently, that's how the other Grimm's did it in the past. I, on the other end, am a cop first and I try to only punish the ones who deserve it. I try not to kill them but to put them in jail if that's where they belong. They don't always make it easy to keep them alive though. I don't like harming innocent people... I even have made some good friends among the Wesen populace of Portland." Nick explained.

"So they're not scared of you then?" Alaric asked.

"Well, the ones who know me aren't too fraid... The others on the other end are scared shitless!" Nick chuckled before he added "I guess than when humans tell their kids to behave or the big bad wolf will come, the Wesen tell their own children to bahave or the Grimm will come."

"Oh, kind of flattering." Alaric chuckled.

"Yeah... Not so funny though when a family of Wesen spot you and the kids throw eggs at your house... It was hard to explain to Juliette." Nick said.

"I wonder if witches, vampires and werewolves count in the Wesen population or if they're something else entirely... Anyway, looks like we have something in common. I hunted vampires but I still managed to make a best friend of the one who turned Isobel after I got to know him and learned that he changed Isobel because she asked him to do it." Alaric replied as Nick parked the car.

"Must be in the blood then." Nick chuckled as they got out of the car before he added "I don't know if the vampires and co. are Wesen but there are so many books that I haven't looked through yet... but since you instinctively started hunting them, maybe they are. We'll look through the books and maybe we'll find some answer here." He said as he opened the door of the trailer and turned the light on, showing his brother the way in.

* * *

**So, this is it for the second part... What did you think of it? At first I was going to make this short but the more I write the more ideas I get so this might just end up being longer than I thought...**

**Please don't forget to review, I love to know what you think of it.**

**If you have a question or a suggestion, please let me know. The action will remain here for a while before I move things back to Mystic Fall's a bit and then back to Portland... This way everybody will be happy :-)**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alaric Grimm**

_Part 3._

* * *

Nick opened the door of the trailer and turned the light on. He could feel his brother behind him and he suddenly remembered his own reaction to everything the first time he had entered this trailer, not so long ago.

"Well, here we are. Aunt Mary's trailer. It's small but full of wonders." Nick said.

"Wow, there's a lot of stuff in there... It all looks so...old." Alaric realised.

"You should see the weapons...some of them are antiques and very valuable according to Monroe but they are all still fully functioning. Every time I look at them I feel like a little boy in a candy store on Christmas. " Nick said as he opened two doors and showed him the weapons.

"Wow, their so cool! I look ridiculous with my wooden stakes and my vervain darts..." Alaric replied as he touched the weapons and looked them over.

"Well, it's yours too now." Nick told him with a clap on the shoulders.

The two brothers spent a couple of hours in the trailer, discussing the basis of the creatures they were born to fight.

"What do you say we go home and get something to drink? Everything will still be there tomorrow." Nick suggested.

"Good idea." Alaric nodded as they both went to the car. Alaric added "I might just come back tomorrow while you're at work..."

"Good idea. I'll try to get out early..." Nick replied.

Once they were back to the house, they opened a couple of beers and sat down. Nick opened an old photo album in front of them, thinking his big borther would like to see memories of the family he never got to meet.

"Here, it's our family photo album. I think there are a few pictures of you as a baby in there. I used to watch them as a little boy and pray that you'd come back and play with me." Nick said nostalgically.

They sat side by side and flipped through the pages. It started with a picture of their grandparents on their wedding.

"Well, there is no denying you're family... You could pass for grandpa's twin." Nick chuckled.

"It's freaky... It's hard to process that I have a family...I mean a real one, not foster parents." Alaric smiled as they turned a few more pages.

Their grandparents with toddlers, a Christmas picture, Aunt Mary standing next to the trailer, their parents at their wedding, their parents next to the trailer with Aunt Mary... A picture of their mother pregnant.

"Look at the date...It's you..." Nick said, pointing to his mother's pregnant belly.

"She was pretty..." Alaric said.

"Yeah, she's positively glowing." Nick nodded as they turned the page to be faced with a picture of their mother in an hospital bed with a baby in her arms. Under the picture was written "_**Baby Alaric. Happy birth day son**_".

"Wow..." Alaric didn't know what to say.

"I'll take it tomorrow and make a copy for you." Nick told him softly, putting the picture aside, along with the one of their pregnant mother.

"Thanks."

One the next page, there was a couple more pictures with baby Alaric and then an article cut from a newspaper talking about the kidnapping of baby Alaric Burkhardt. Then there was another article saying that the baby was presumed dead and that searches and investigations were stopped. It was now a cold case, people had given up, even the parents had resigned themselves.

After that, there was a Christmas picture of their parents looking rather grim (no pun) before the pictures with Nick started. They looked through all those pictures for a while until they were both too tired to do any more.

"Why don't we head to bed, everything will still be here in the morning." Nick said.

"True."

.

The next morning, after eating breakfast together, they exchanged phone number and agreed to meet for lunch the next day. Nick also gave Alaric a copy of the trailer's keys so he could spend the day there. They agreed on a place to meet before they both left and went to their cars. Since Alaric had a GPS, he would be able to find his way easily.

.

"Hey Nick, what's this?" His partner Hank asked him as he copied the pictures he had taken with him.

"You won't believe what happened to me last night! When I was a kid, my parents told me of my big brother, who was kidnapped when he was just a few weeks old and that was never found... Turns out he lived. He found me last night." Nick explained quickly.

"Are you sure it's really him? It could be someone trying to pass as him to get to you..." Sergeant Who suggested as he walked closer to the top two detectives of the place.

"No, I'm sure it's him. He has Aunt Mary's eyes and he looks like grandpa's twin." Nick explained.

"Well, why don't you take the afternoon off to catch up with your brother then Burkhardt?" Captain Renard suggested.

"Really, I can?"

"Of course, it's not everyday you find yourself a brand new brother and you've done plenty of overtime lately." He replied.

"Thanks Captain." Nick replied.

To be truthful Captain Renard was nervous.

A second Grimm in town? Of course he had heard of the baby Grimm being kidnapped and declared dead. Nobody really knew if he had been killed by the Wesen that took him or abandoned somewhere. He had even heard guesses that a powerful Wesen family had probably taken him in to raise him to protect them. Now that he was starting to doubt his family's goals, he decided to keep this news to himself and to let things unfold naturally. Maybe it was time for him to change sides all together... It's not like his family would go out of their way for him anyway...

.

Alaric was in the trailer with a maxi sized cup of coffee and he started going through the books. Unlike his brother, he had learnt German and Latin in college so he understood much more than him. At some point he found a book that spoke of the creatures he had fought. Luckily, it was in English even if a few passages were in ancient German.

Apparently, witches were Wesen.

He already knew that the witches had created vampires from Klaus's story but in the book he found the complete and detailed story.

What made them special was that Esther had been half witch (Wesen) and half royal. Alaric also learned in this book that Mickeal was totally royal and the real reason they left the old continent wasn't because of the plague but because the royals had killed their first born to break them up because they were mad at Mickeal leaving them for what they had called a _'half breed'_. Marrying with a woman who was half Wesen and only half Royal had been a betrayal to them and they had sent out people to hunt them down. They had reached the "new world" only to find out Wesen lived there along with other hybrids... Witches had copulated with Blutbad and given birth to a new race, the werewolves who needed to kill someone in order to trigger their wolf sides.

It meant that the Original children were all part Royal and part Wesen on top of being the very first vampires of their race... Klaus wasn't the only hybrid apparently... his entire family was... On big messed up hybrid family...

On the same page, they said that Werewolf were once Wieder Blutbad that reproduced with witches... That made Klaus part royal, like the rest of his family, part witch (once again like his siblings), part werewolf (because of his biological father's side) and full vampire... If he thought he was dangerous before, now he knew just how truly dangerous he was.

Did they even know this about themselves? Alaric wondered...

Alaric grabbed a pen and quickly wrote an update on the original. Mainly he wrote the part about the curse and how it was broken. He never knew when someone might need those information later on. He also wrote the information he had about the daggers and the white oak ashes. His family hadn't written anything about this and he wanted to make sure they were prepared, let it be his descendents or Nick's.

.

Nick was about to leave to meet his brother for lunch when he got a call from his friend Monroe.

"Hey buddy, it's been a while so I was calling to see if everything was okay..." Monroe said.

Nick then proceeded in telling his best friend about his brother that had arrived the previous night, changing his life radically.

"Wow, that's something... Is he like the other Grimm's or is he more like you?" Monroe asked.

"Well, he has a vampire for a best friend so I guess he's like me." Nick replied with a chuckle.

"Cool... I'd like to meet him sometime."

"Yeah, I want to introduce you too... how about tomorrow I introduce the two of you? You could come home and have dinner with Juilet, Alaric and Rosalee..." Nick suggested.

"Great, I'll tell Rosalee right now!" Monroe replied.

"Okay, well, I'm about to meet him for lunch so I have to go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Monroe said before he hung up.

.

Nick and Alaric met each other at the small dinner they had agreed on and spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. At some point, they even went in the woods to train a little and compare their fighting skills. They both had a lot to learn from the other and used the opportunity to do it. When they were done teaching each other what they knew, they would both be much stronger...basically unstappable.

"This is what has been missing from my life the most... A big brother to wrestle with when I was a kid." Nick said.

"I know...or to talk about girls... I could have used you when Isobel decided she wanted to become a vampire and left me without an explanation or a goodbye." Alaric replied.

"Well, we're both here now aren't we."

That night, Juliette came back home and got to know Alaric too.

She was just happy to see Nick so happy and wanted Alaric to feel welcome. They had a happy joyful family dinner together and everyone had fun. If Juliette had doubts, they were all quickly erased when she realised just how similar Alaric and Nick really were.

* * *

**Chapter 3 complete. What did you think?**

**I have material for 2 more chapters right now... Who knows, maybe I'll get more later...**

**Don't forget to review.**

**I want to take a mintue to THANK every person who replied on the previous 2 chapters. You're the best! i'm glad you like it. I hope you'll be even more to review this time. Remember that your reviews are what uels me to write more!**

**POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alaric Grimm**

_Part 4_

* * *

The next day, Nick went to work as usual while Juliet assured both brothers that she would be fine handeling the evening's dinner on her own, that they didn't have to worry about helping her.

Alaric stayed in the house for a bit before he went back to the trailer to read some more and try to learn as much as possible. Nick had given him a key to the house so he could come and go as he pleased. he was family, they trusted him and it warmed Alaric's heart to feel accepted so quickly.

At Lunch, Alaric went to meet up with his brother at work and got introduced to Hank, Sergeant Who and Captain Renard. He talked a bit with them before going to a place nearby and get a sandwitch with his brother. Then they both headed to the park to eat, talk and enjoy the sun a bit.

He didn't mention his brother's boss but he couldn't help but feel that there was something a little off about him.

"You know... Jenna would still be alive if she had been told sooner about the truth... Now, I don't want to get involved in your relationship or anything but I think you should tell Juliet before you loose her because of something happening...you know...Wesen-like..." Alaric said.

"I've been thinking about it more and more often lately... I think you're right but I don't know how to do it or even when to do it...I'm afraid she'll get scared and run off."

"Why don't you do it before dinner tonight? You'll be able to show her immediately with your friend Monroe and everything..."

"You mean I tell her before Monroe and Rosalee arrive?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be best... Trust me, you want her to be prepared for what she could come across... Like my friend Damon said, even if she hates you, at least she'll do so alive." Alaric explained.

"I think you're right... Yeah, I'll do it right when I get home from work..." Nick decided.

"I'll come home a bit later and stay at the trailer longer so you can talk to her quietly." Alaric suggested.

"No, it's okay, you can stay. It might be easier if you're there too." Nick said.

"Okay then." he understood of course, the risk of Juliet thinking Nick was crazy was smaller if there was two of them saying the same story.

.

When he got home that night, Nick was nervous and grateful to have his brother by his side. The more time he spent with Alaric and the more he regretted not being with him sooner.

When they entered the house, Juliet was already cooking and happily humming in the kitchen.

"We're home!" Nick called out.

She joined them with a smile and after some small talk about their days Nick said:

"There is something I need to tell you... It's important and you should sit down."

"I'll go and watch over dinner while you two talk." Alaric offered.

"Okay..." Juliet replied, dragging out the word.

Nick looked to his brother who nodded at him before taking a big breath in and pulling Juliet in the living room.

"What is it Nick? You look so nervous..." She noticed.

"When Aunt Mary came back, she told me a family secret...a very important one... It's that secret that allowed Alaric to find me and to know about me... He and I both agree that for your safety, I need to share it with you." Nick started.

"What is it? You can tell me anything you know..."

Nick then proceeded to tell her about them being what's called Grimm's. He told her about Wesens and what his ancestor have been doing. He told her everything and as he talked, he was suprirsed not to see disbelief or fear on her face but undertsanding and trust.

"And you're not joking...You're being serious about this..." She asked him.

"Yes, I am."

"Very well then... I'll believe you for now but I'd still like to have some proof."

"Monroe and Rosaleee will show you later on when they arrive... But keep in mind that they are friends, they won't hurt you." Nick replied, surprised to see her so accepting.

"And Alaric is one too then? He knows all of this?" She asked.

"Yes... he's actually the one who suggested I let you know... I have been thinking about it for a while but he told me of his girlfriend who was a lot like you who died because she didn't know and wasn't ready... I don't want to loose you, I want you to be safe and ready. I want you to know how to protect yourself." Nick said before he kissed her softly.

"I love you too." she replied before she kissed him once more and went to the kitchen to make sure Alaric didn't mess up her dinner.

"Everything okay?" Alaric asked her when she came in the kitchen.

"Yes... It's a lot to take in but it's okay. Thank you for convincing him to tell me." She said with a soft smile.

"He probably would have ended up telling you sooner or later... I just wanted to make sure what happened to me didn't happen to him." Alaric said, looking down at Jenna's memory.

"He said your girlfirend died because she didn't know..."

"Well, Jenna had just been told... She wasn't ready to face what she had to face, she didn't know how to defend herself and I couldn't protect her..." Alaric replied.

"How was she?" Juliet asked as Nick joined then.

"Jenna was the prettiest woman I've ever known. She was compassionate, full of life, always looking for the bright side of everything... I know that if I had met her before Isobel I wouldn't have gotten married to the bitch. Jenna was the best thing to have ever happen to me..."

"You miss her... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I know she's happy wherever she is." Alaric explained.

"But if supernatural killed her can't we bring her back with supernatural?" Juliet asked.

"There is probably a way but playing with bringing people back takes a lot of power and dark magic... It draws power from sacrifices of innocent... Jenna wouldn't want that to happen." Alaric explained.

"I understand... I wouldn't want that either." Juliet nodded before she went back to stirring the sauce so it didn"t stick to the pan.

.

Right on time, Monroe and Rosalee arrived. Nick told them immediately that Juliet knew about everything and that she'd like for them to _Woga_ to she could see what they looked like.

If at first Monroe had been nervous about meeting a second Grimm, he quickly realised that he was a lot like Nick and that they could be friends.

All in all, the evening went by pretty nicely.

However, it showed Alaric just how much he missed his friends from mystic Fall's and so he made plans to call them the very next day to give them an update. He was also worried about Jeremy and Elena and he wanted to make sure that they were alright. He quickly got his phone out and texted to Damon that he would call the next morning and to try and get everyone in one place because he had big news for them.

.

The next morning, Nick and Juliet left for work while Alaric went back once again to the trailer to study the books. After he sat down, he saw it was the time he had told Damon he would call and so he took his phone out and dialed his best friend's number.

"Alaric, how is it going?" Damon answered.

"Pretty well actually. Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Well, witchy is still with her father's family but she's on speaker phone with Jeremy right now. Stefan is here, even if his emotions have been compelled to be turned off. He doesn't care about what you have to say but he is curious so he'll listen. Vampire barbie, doggy and Elena are here too." Damon replied.

"When will you stop with the nicknames already!" Alaric heard Caroline complain over the phone.

"So, what did you find Ric?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, just like Bonnie said, I found my brother along with a very shocking family secret. Did any of you ever hear of Grimm's?" Alaric asked.

"I have. They're some legendary super hunter of the supernatural." Damon replied.

"Yeah, not so legendary." Alaric said, dragging the first word out.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I am one." Alaric replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon exclaimed, shock evident in his voice along with a hint of respect and fear.

"Yeah, my brother is one too... Apparently it's a family thing." Alaric then proceeded to tell him everything he had found out about the Wesen and the story of the Originals.

"My grandmother told me something about other creatures and Wesen once but I thought she was drunk..." Bonnie breathed once Alaric was done.

"Now that's one big and messed up family..." Stefan said, thinking of the Originals before Elena asked:

"What about doppelgangers?"

"Well, right now I found out that an Hexenbeist can create one with the right ingredients... They can change someone into somebody else's doppelganger... I didn't find anything else for now but I'm still looking... There are so many books in there.. I'm bound to find something at some point." Alaric replied.

"I don't think even the Originals know about this part of their story..." Stefan said, showing some sort of emotion in his voice for the first time since he turned them off.

"Maybe we should tell them... Trade the information with them leaving us alone..." Elena suggested.

"It might be better to wait until I can find more information here." Alaric suggested.

"How long are you staying over there anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll definitly be back before school starts, unless something big happens and keeps me here anyway." Alaric replied.

"Good. Well, Don't hesitate to invite your brother to come along, we could always use some new blood around here!" Damon said.

"Damon!" Several voices complained.

"It's just a way of speaking. But seriously, I'd like to meet him." Damon replied and Alaric could almost see him roll his eyes.

"I'll see with him if he can get some vacations soon." Alaric replied before they changed the subject to other things.

.

After they hung up with Alaric, Elena, Damon and everyone else started discussing what had been found.

"You seemed impressed when he said he was a Grimm... Why is that?" Elena asked Damon.

"Well, from the stories I've heard, Grimm's are super bad ass. I thought it was just a legend parents told their baby monsters so they behaved but I guess I was wrong... It's pretty cool and it's better we have him on our side. Trust me on this!" Damon replied.

"Can you believe the Originals? Giving Klaus such a hard time for being an hybrid when they're all some sort of freaky mix..." Caroline said.

"Yeah... I hope this information will allow us to get him off our backs." Elena said.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Liked it? hated it?**

**Please give me a review to tell me what you think.**

**I have at least two chapters planed (I keep adding stuff) and if I find enough inspirations, I will add more... We'll see.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alaric Grimm**

_Part_ 5

* * *

Juliet, Alaric and Nick spent a lot of time together over the next few days. Juliet because she wanted to be as informed as possible about everything and Alaric and Nick because they wanted to catch up after all those years being apart.

"Who knew there was an entire world outisde... This is amazing!" Juliet said as she closed yet another book.

"I know... I wonder how they managed to stay hidden for so long..." Nick said.

"Well, not that hidden since someone wrote tales about them..." Alaric smiled.

"True." Nick nodded.

.

While Juliet was working the night shift at her veterinary clinic, Alaric and Nick were just leaving a small bar and going back to their cars when they heard shouting. They followed the noises, thinking they could probably help the person being shouted at and quickly recognized Captain Renard, holding a man by the throat and yelling:

"You stay out of my business now and you better tell my brother that I'm not his slave and he's not my master. I wasn't good enough to be a full part of their royal family, I don't want to have anything to do with him." Captain Renard said as he changed his face to one of an half hexenbeist.

"B..but the G...Grimm...The key..." The man tried to say.

"I don't care about the Grimm or the stupid Key. This is my town and you better stay out of it." Nick's boss said.

"At least tell us who he is!" The man pleaded.

"Now, why would I do that? My brother didn't trust me with the family business just because my mother was an hexenbeist, what tells me he'll trust me on this?"

"You're his brother, you share the same father... You're family."

"I wasn't family when he helped his mother kill mine was I? You tell my brother that he better forget about killing the Grimm because this one is different. This is the only help I'm giving him. The Grimm has friends among the Wesen community and the long lost Grimm came back. Because he is different, this Grimm will be harder to kill. And if my brother manages to kill him, he'll have several dosen of people after him for revenge. Now I'm going to let you go to delived that message to my brother. I don't want to see you in this town anymore." Captain Renard said before he finally changed his face back to normal and let the man down.

The man got up as fast as he could and ran out of the alley, not even noticing Nick and Alaric standing near. However, the Captain did.

"Burkhard... I guess the cat's out of the bag now." He said.

"You could say that...You're half Wesen?" Nick asked.

"And half royal." Captain Renard nodded.

"And you don't work with them?" Alaric asked.

"I'm part of their family when it's useful to them, the rest of the time they betray me and try to kill me. I'm tired of it. Just know I won't act against you." He said, looking truthful.

"I'll trust you for now but know that the minute you betray us, we'll kill you." Nick decided after one look at his brother who nodded back at him.

"Then we have an understanding... I'll see you at work tomorrow Nick." The Captain said before he left the dark alley, followed soon by the brothers.

.

Later that night, Nick and Alaric were about to head to bed when Alaric got a phone call.

"It's Damon, I better see what he wants." Alaric said before he answered .

"Damon, what is it buddy?" Alaric asked.

"Hey, did you talk to your brother about us and the originals and Katherine?" Damon asked him in a very serious voice.

"Yes, of course I did. I want him to be prepared in case something happens, why?"

"Klaus got word that Katherine was in Portland. He said that if you brought her back to him alive or if you brought her dead body to him, he would leave Elena alone. I vote for her dead." Damon said.

"Katherine is in Portland? What is she doing here?" Alaric asked, getting his brother attention as he put the phone on speaker.

"We're not sure but we think she might have overheard us talking about the Originals and their true origines. Since you found the truth there, she probably thinks that she'll find a way to get rid of them there as well." Damon said.

"Ric, you have a picture of this Katherine?" Nick asked his brother.

"No, but a picture of Elena should do since they look alike. Damon, this is my brother Nick by the way." Alaric quickly introduced.

Damon and Nick quickly introduced each other over the phone while Alaric searched for a picture he had of Elena.

"I've got a picture... Do you know what name she's using?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Probably Pierce, it's the one she always uses." Damon replied and Alaric could imagine him shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'll look into it tomorrow at work. I'll ask the Wesen I know to keep an eye out too." Nick suggested.

"Good idea. I'll look around town, you better show Juliet a picture so she knows to be careful too." Alaric replied.

"Okay well, you keep me informed okay? And be careful, Katherine can be a real bitch sometimes." Damon said before he hung up.

"Is this Katherine that bad?" Nick asked.

"Oh yes. She's been on the run for over 500 years and she's tired of it. She's willing to do anything to be free from Klaus...except die. She's desperate but with a very strong survival instinct." Alaric replied.

"Very dangerous then, got it. It's just that... In this picture the girl looks so innocent and sweet..." Nick said.

"Well, Elena is... Katherine looks the same excpet for the look in her eyes. It's stronger with her, more...determine...and bitchy I guess." Alaric tried to explain.

"I get it, don't judge a book by it's cover." Nick chuckled before they wished each other good night and went to bed.

.

The next morning, Nick made copies of the picture and put an alert of it after putting it into the system. Every cop in Portland and its area now had a picture of Katheirne with a note saying they needed to call Nick if they saw her, then he dropped by Monroe's and Rosalee's to ask them if they could spread the word among the Wesen community.

Since vampires weren't really liked by the Wesen populace, a lot of other creatures agreed to look out for Katherine and call if they saw her. Plus, it would be a good thing to be on the good side of a Grimm.

It didn't take long for someone to call Nick and tell him that they had spotted Katherine and that she was attracting a lot of attention to herself in the Wesen community by trying to flirt informations out of people. Nick immediately went to explain the situation to Captain Renard who let him go after her.

Soon, Nick and Alaric stood in front of the half empty bar where Katherine was drinking.

They came in silently. Nick knew this bar was held by a Wesen and he could feel that there was no human inside. The brothers nodded at each other before going further.

"Hello Katherine. Fancy meeting you here. Don't you miss Mystic Fall's? A lot of people miss you there." Alaric said, getting everyone to turn their head towards them.

Suddenly, the few Wesen that were drinking paid for their drinks and rushed out.

"Don't worry, we only came for her, you're all free... We won't hurt any of you, even if you stay." Nick reassured them as some of them decided to stick around.

"Alaric... What exactly do you think you can do to me?" She asked him arrogantly.

"Oh... I don't know... What can 2 Grimms do to a psychopath vampire like you?" Alaric replied, getting a stake out of his pocket and making sure that his hidden weapons were working.

"G...Grimm? Seriously? It's just a legend." Katherine replied shaking her head, trying to hide her sudden fear.

"Really? Why don't you ask the Wesen around you if we're just a legend." Alaric replied.

"You're the Grimm's that are friends with Monroe?" The bartender asked bravely.

"Yes, we are." Nick replied, calming the man immediately.

"You can't kill me, Klaus wants me alive." Katherine tried when she realised that Nick and Alaric were getting closer and that she had nowhere to run.

"Actually, he wants you. If you're dead, he just wants to see your body. If we deliver you to him, he'll leave Elena alone. He's an original, he respect his promises." Alaric said.

"You just want to save Elena because she's the daughter of the wife that left you and the niece of the girlfriend who died. What's so special about her that people are willing to do so much to defend her when everyone always abandoned me?" Katherine spat angrily.

"She cares!" Alaric explained shortly before his brother and him jumped in action and quickly fought her off and killed her for good.

After that, they appologised to the bartender for disrupting the peace of his establishement and they left. While Nick went back to work, Alaric shipped Katherine's body to Mystic Fall's in Express so that Klaus would get it the next day. They were finally rid of her and since she was one of the reasons he had lost first his wife and then his girlfriend, Alaric couldn't help but feel a little better.

.

The next few weeks passed by without any major problems. Alaric and Nick were very close and since Alaric had to go back to Mystic Fall's to go back to work, Nick and Juliet planned to follow him there for a few weeks of vacations. They were planing on taking the trailer with them to make sure they had everything always with them.

As they made those plans, Alaric was happy, and so was Nick. They were both happy to finally have a brother and to get along so well.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alaric Grimm**

_Part_ _6_

* * *

After they sent Katherine's dead body to Klaus, nothing major happened except for Alaric getting a call from Klaus assuring him that Elena and her loved ones would now be free to lead the lives they wanted. He wouldn't ask for anymore of her blood unless she wanted something in exchange. Knowing how the originals lived to keep their words, Alaric felt pretty happy about this turn of event.

Alaric stayed in Portland with his brother for the entire summer, studying the books from his ancestors, training with the ancient weapons, having fun with his brother, getting to know each other. He grew to think of Juliet as his sister and the thought of going back to work in Mystic Fall's, away from his brother, was very hard for the history teacher. He wanted to stay with his brother but he also didn't want to leave Elena and Jeremy alone any longer than the summer. They needed him and he had promised Jenna that he would keep them safe. It was his duty to move back in Mystic Fall's were he could protect them.

"You're going to have to go back don't you?" Nick asked his brother that night at dinner.

Alaric had only a few days left before he had to go back to his teaching job and he knew he could put his departure away any longer.

"Yes. I tried pushing it back as much as possible but I do need to get back to work. I have to be in Mystic Fall's in a week and a half at the latest..." Alaric replied.

"Juliet and I have been talking about that... We both have a lot of vacation days to take so we were thinking we could go back with you and spend a few weeks back there with you..." Nick suggested.

"That would be great!" Alaric exclaimed.

"Good, then we'll both set everything up and we'll go to Mystic Fall's with you." Nick decided.

"What about the trailer? Are you going to leave it here on its own? Unprotected?" Alaric asked, worried for their family memories.

"No, we'll take it with us. It's too risky leaving it here... if someone finds out what's inside..." Nick replied.

"You're right." Alaric nodded his agreement, happy at the idea of his brother coming with him.

.

Before he got on the road, Alaric got his phone out and called Damon.

"Alaric, how's it going?" Damon asked as soon as he answered his phone.

"Good, very good. I just spent an entire summer with my brother, what could be wrong?"

"Right! You must be bummed to leave him behind... I mean, you_ are_ coming back to us right? I miss my drinking buddy. Stefan is a bore and Elena forbid Jeremy to drink with me after he ended up dressed as a girl the last time... I have to drink with Lockwood! Can you imagine?" Damon chuckled.

"Yeah... a vampire and a wolf are in a bar... Sounds like the beginning of a joke!" Alaric joked.

"True. So, when are you coming back then?" Damon asked him, more seriously.

"Well, about that, see, his wife and him are coming back with me for a few weeks and I wanted to ask you if you could get the guest room in my apartment ready." Alaric asked.

"Sure, of course. Also you might want me to clean a little the rest of the place too because you haven't been in there for over 2 months and I'm sure there is dust everywhere." Damon suggested.

"True, it must stink too... Thanks man, I'll owe you." Alaric said.

"Anything for the Grimm that is my best friend!" Damon replied with a smile.

.

The road was long but fun.

Alaric was in his car ahead and Nick and Juliet followed in their own car and the trailer attached to it. The drive was pleasant and they often stopped for drinks and food on the way. At some point, Juliet found herself driving Alaric's car while the brothers were together in the other car, talking and enjoying this road trip.

.

When they arrived in Mystic Fall's, it was the middle of the afternoon and Damon was waiting for them at the apartment.

After the introductions where done, Damon suggested they kept the trailer in front of his house to keep it safe and Alaric agreed. They couldn't leave it out in the open. Nick trusted his brother and agreed to drive it back to Damon's later.

"We're having a dinner party at my house tonight to welcome you, you can just bring it with you." Damon said.

"Another dinner party? Who's getting daggered this time?" Alaric asked, humor in his eyes before he was reminded that Jenna had been alive at the previous dinner party and wasn't anymore.

"Well, you're the one who did the daggering, in the middle of dinner, while the girls were getting deserts." Damon smiled back.

"Let's get you two settled in then, we'll go to the Boarding House as soon as we're done Damon." Alaric told his family, wanting to change the subject before it brought him more heartache.

"Sure, I'll go back now and let you settle down. Oh by the way, you were out of good Whiskey so I brought you some. It's in the cabinet next to the bad one." Damon announced before he left.

.

Alaric showed his small apartment to his brother and his sister in law and showed them to the guest bedroom.

"It's not much, I know..." Alaric started to say.

"Don't worry about it, it's perfect." Juliet replied gently.

"I'll let you get settled down while I put my bag away. Call me if you need anything okay?" Alaric asked them.

"Sure. Don't worry Ric, everything is going to be fine." Nick reassured his brother with a small smile.

.

Later, after they parked the trailer in a hidden spot of the property Damon showed them, Alaric introduced his new family to all of his friends.

"So, this is Katherine's doppelganger..." Nick said when he was introduced to Elena.

"Yes... But I swear I'm not like her!" Elena replied with a charming smile.

"You better watch out for yourself... According to what Alaric and I have read in our family's books, a real human doppelganger is very valuable... Hair or blood can be used in a lot of potions..." Nick warned her.

"What?" Elena exclaimed, already imagining people trying to kidnap her to sell her hair and her blood off.

"He's right, I was going to tell you about it later." Alaric confirmed, nodding his head.

"What kind of potions?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"According to what I found, potions to change form and become somebody's doppelganger." Alaric replied.

"And they use both Elena's blood and hair?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I think what part of the doppelganger is used depends on how potent the potion is, on how long it lasts." Nick explained.

"But then don't they simply end up looking like Elena?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"No, you need to add the blood of the person you want to look like I think...or a hair." Alaric added.

"This is creepy... Really creepy." Damon said.

He knew right then that he wouldn't be able to leave Elena behind because the danger would never disappear.

They were all in the living room by then and it wasn't the best conversation to have before the appetizers.

"I think I also saw some part about using a doppelganger's heart but I don't remember what that was for. It was all in old German and I gave up on trying to understand it... I didn't have the time to ask Monroe to translate it for me." Nick added.

"Well, don't I feel safe all of a sudden." Elena retorted with humor as Stefan and Damon served everyone drinks and appetizers.

All in all, the dinner party went on pretty well. Juliet and Nick got along with Alaric's friends and when they went back home at the end of the evening, they had had a good time. Juliet had felt weird at some point, when Jeremy pointed out how similar to their dead aunt Jenna she was but thankfully Damon turned it into humor when he said that it just proved that Alaric and Nick were truly brothers and had good tastes.

.

The next day, Alaric decided to look into the old box he had that kept the few childhood memories he had taken with him. He remembered keeping a blanket and a teddy bear he had with him when he was found, along with the clothes he wore that day.

"I've got it!" He said, making Nick and Juliet come closer to see.

"I had the same blanket! Well, my name was on it and not yours but...yeah." Nick exclaimed while Juliet held the teddy bear.

It was a small, classic baby blanket in blue wool. Alaric's name was in a corner, in very elegant brown writings.

"There's something weird about this bear... It feels like something is hidden inside... I feel something hard...and small..." She exclaimed.

"Really? I never realised." Alaric replied as he held it too and checked it.

"Let's see what's inside." He suggested as he grabbed a knife and cut the old teddy bear open.

Immediately after that, they found a small rectangular and metallic object.

"Hey, I've got one of those too! Aunt Mary gave it to me before she died and made me promise never to part with it!" Nick exclaimed.

"What is it?" Alaric asked as he opened it.

"I'm not sure but the drawings on the side seem to show something...like a map or a picture." Nick replied before he added "Mine is hidden in the trailer."

"You didn't find anything about it in any of the books?" Juliet asked.

"No, nothing. But now that I think of it, maybe we should ask Captain Renard. If he's half royal, he's got to know about this right?" Nick suggested.

"Are you sure we can trust him with this information? What if it's something that his family wants and he suddenly decides to use this as a way to get back in with more power?" Alaric asked.

"We could just take a picture and tell him we found it in possession of the Originals. We'll tell him that we were wondering if it was important enough to steal it or not." Nick suggested.

"Good idea. Okay, let's call him then." Alaric agreed.

.

They waited until it was time for lunch so the Captain would be relatively alone in the office and Nick dialed his number, putting him on speaker.

"Burkhardt? Problem with your vacations? You're welcome to come back to work early if you want." The Captain asked as soon as he answered his phone.

"Not really, but I do have a small question for you." Nick replied.

"What is it?" Renard asked him.

"I've just sent you the picture of an object we saw in possession of the Originals. It looks pretty important and it seems to attract trouble. Alaric and I were wondering if it's one of those things we should take and keep safe like the coins a few months ago." Nick explained.

"Wait a minute I'll check it out. Oh yeah, I see it. Hum... To tell you the truth Burkhardt; it is something very important...My half brother, the royals, they think that the Grimms have some of those... It's a key-map and there are 7 of them." He started and stopped.

"What do they do? What do they open?" Alaric asked.

"You better sit down because this is one long story." Captain Renard said.

"Go ahead." Nick said.

"The Key-map is believed to lead to something very valuable and super powerful that was buried somewhere in the 13th century after being taken from Constantinople during on of the Crusades. 7 Crusaders betrayed the royal families they were working for back then to hide whatever the royals really wanted when they ordered the Crusades to happen. I guess they thought that the royals didn't deserve that kind of power or something. After some time, one of the 7th betrayed the other 6 after being tortured several days without a break. The Royals are pro when it comes to torturing information out of people. He ended up giving the Royals his key-map and he told them about the other 6 but he died before he could tell them anything about the location or what it was exactly that was hidden. I know for sure that the royal families have now 4 of the 7 Keys and you can guess that it took a lot of time and bloodshed. It took them 600 years to get the other 3 and some of the worth European wars were started on those key's alone." Captain Renard pause for a moment.

"All of this for 7 little key? Who were the 7 crusaders? Were they Wesen, Royal or Grimm?" Alaric asked.

"We don't know... I've heard that the one that betrayed the other was a simple human. A good soldier he was, he was loyal to his cause and he only betrayed the other after days of torture from a wicked witch but we have no idea what the others were. Maybe they were humans... I know some royals think that their leader was a Grimm that used to hide well among humans... I guess it could be true. The Grimm's have been known to work with human through the centuries." Renard replied on the phone.

"And what was it that was hidden?" Nick asked.

"We don't know for sure."

"You mean the royals shed so much blood without knowing what was hidden?" Nick asked again, shocked.

"Oh, they don't know for sure but they have a few theories... Some of them think that it's the secret of everlasting life, other believe it to be the secret of Alchemy. It could also be the sword of the prophet Mahomet which holds a great deal of power. And lastly, some believe that it's the nails that secured the Christ on the cross and several pieces of the cross itself." Captain Renard finished.

"Wow... Now I understand... Whichever of those it is, whoever gets it could end up ruling the world..." Alaric said in awe.

"Exactly. I know that your Aunt Mary had one, if she didn't give it to you then it's probably somewhere in her stuff... You should find it and hide it. If you see one, it might be a good idea to get to it before the Royals beat you to it." The Captain suggested.

"Do you have any idea where the other keys are?" Alaric asked him, knowing that there was really just one they didn't know the location of since they had 2 and the Royals had 4.

"No idea... I'll keep you informed if I find out anything. I have to go now." He replied before they said good bye and he hung up, leaving the 2 brothers in chock of what they had found.

"Should we tell your friends about it?" Nick asked.

"No, I don't think we should. They tend to be careless when speaking and we don't want the Originals finding out about this. Who knows what they could do with this... I think we should keep our eyes open but our mouths shut." Alaric suggested.

"You're right." Nick nodded.

.

Klaus was entering the Grill in hope of some quality time with Caroline when he spotted a few of her friends with her. They were at a table and seemed to be in a deep, serious conversation. He decided to settle at the bar and to listen in discreetly.

"Of course I'm happy that Alaric is back in town Caroline!" Elena exclaimed before she added "I just wish he could live with us again."

"Well, it's probably temporary...He's in his apartment because his brother and sister in law are there with him. I'm sure that as soon as they leave he'll come back to live in your house." Caroline told the Gilbert girl.

"But why can't he just leave them in his apartment and come with us?" Elena complained.

"Well, one that would be rude!" Bonnie replied.

"Yes, and he just found out he has a brother he never knew about and that he was kidnapped as a baby... Can you blame him for wanting to send as much time as possible with his new little brother?" Caroline added.

"Plus, they might have Grimm things to discuss alone." Jeremy added quickly, looking relaxed.

Klaus was shocked. Of course he had heard all about the Grimm family and who they were, what they did... He had even drained one a long time ago... he had also helped one a long time ago... If Alaric was a Grimm, then he needed to keep a eye on him and his new found brother... This could prove to be either helpful or a very big problem for him to handle.

"He could discuss it with us! I mean, I understand everything and all but... Well I miss him, that's all." Elena said, sighting.

"Hey Caroline, did you happen to see Klaus since last night?" Bonnie asked her friend to change the subject, catching the hybrid's attention again.

"Why would I have?" Caroline sounded confused.

"Well, with what Alaric told us and all and since you're closer to Klaus I figured that you might go and tell him everything." Bonnie explained.

"I thought about it but then mom was sick when I got home and I got distracted... I figured I'd run into him soon enough... I mean, he's always around anyway..." Caroline replied, shrugging her shoulders and making Klaus smile softly.

"Well...hum... you might want to get to the bar and tell him now then." Jeremy said, an amused smile on his face.

"and why does it have to be me? Why do I always the Klaus duty?" Caroline complained.

"Because he's in love with you." Elena replied.

"And because if he gets mad he won't kill you when he would kill other people." Bonnie added.

"Fine! I'm going now!" Caroline rolled her eyes as she got up and turned around to face a smiling Klaus who was already waiting for her with a drink of her favorite beverage.

"So, Caroline, what is it that you need to tell me?" He asked.

"I really think that Alaric or his brother would be better to say this... I don't know how to say it..." She said as she finished her drink in one go and added "but even if I'm the one to tell you, we really shouldn't do this here... Who know who could hear us."

"Well, why don't we go and see Mister Saltzmann then. If he's needed I supposed it has to do with him being a Grimm and all?" Klaus asked as he led Caroline out the door.

"You heard that then... Yes, it has to do with that." She replied as they slowly made their way to Alaric's apartment.

.

When they arrived, it was Juliet who opened the door and called Alaric so he could invite them in.

"Caroline, Klaus? What's going on?" Alaric asked before he invited anyone in.

"I figured you could tell Klaus about what you told us last night... I could have done it but I really wouldn't know where to begin..." Caroline explained.

"Fine then, come on in, both of you. Please take a seat. Klaus, this is my younger brother Nick and his girlfriend Juliet." Alaric introduced.

"Nice to meet you...Now, what is it I need to know so badly?" He asked.

"Well, as you may know, Nick and I are Grimm's..." Alaric started.

"I've heard something about it yes..." Klaus nodded.

"I assume that you know what a Grimm is and does?" Alaric asked him.

"Of course I do. I've crossed path with a few of them over the centuries."

"Yes, we've read about that." Nick said.

"Well, I suppose that you also know about the royals?" Alaric asked Klaus who nodded.

"Good... Well...You're half Royal...so are your siblings." Alaric let out at once.

"What? Is this a joke? Seriously?" Klaus replied, looking more shocked that he had ever been before.

Then Alaric, with the help of his brother, began to tell the hybrid everything he had managed to find out abut Klaus and his siblings, giving the man as many details as they could.

Klaus was shocked of course and he didn't know what to do, how to handle what had just been discovered.

"Are you sure about this?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, we are." Nick nodded.

"I need to tell my siblings about it... I don't understand why nobody ever told us anything... We've crossed path with them before!" Klaus said as he got up.

"Well isn't obvious? You live forever and have more power than they'll ever have. They probably fear that you would take over power and rule forever, leaving them in the dirt. They're scared and jealous!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Maybe... I need to tell my siblings about it and discuss the next course of action... we might end up going to Europe and see how we can handle things..." Klaus said, thinking out loud.

"Well, my boss at work, Captain Renard, is also half royal, the other half is Wesen too but he's much less powerful... He won't mind me giving you his address and phone number. You might want to go and see him before you go over sees. He might have information for you or contacts to give you." Nick suggested.

"Thanks, I'll remember your help... I owe the two of you one..." Klaus said before he said good bye to them and left the apartment with Caroline behind him.

.

"So, you're going to Portland now?" Caroline asked him.

"I'm going to talk to my siblings first, then we're going to see this _Renard_ and we'll decide what we'll do then." Klaus explained nicely.

"Well, good luck then." Caroline told him.

"Caroline, I know you have the school year to finish but I hope that when everything is settled in Europe you'll come and visit me." Klaus told her before they parted ways.

"As long as you offer me the trip, I'll take it! I always wanted to see Europe after graduation." Caroline replied with one of her bright, illuminating smiles.

"Good." He replied quietly as he watched her go away.

.

Once Klaus had all of his siblings assembled in front of him, he told them everything he had just found out and they all decided to go, together, see this Renard and see what he could tell them. They took first class ticket in the first airplane they could find and soon, they where in a small restaurant, speaking with the man who, technically, was a very distant relative of theirs.

They all talked for a very long time and in the end, even if Renard decided that he wanted to stay in his town to do his job, he promised all of his support to Klaus and his family.

Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were soon making their way to France with, in their hands, the few addresses that Renard had given them. They wanted to know more about their origins and their family. They were also looking for power and revenge for being ignored for so long.

If their brother Finn and his mate Sage supported their action, they decided to look after the family interests in the United States for the time being.

.

While the Original family was dealing with their own affairs, Alaric spent a lot of time with his brother and started back at the local High school as a history teacher. While he was at work, Nick and Juliet got to know Damon and the town's council better. They really enjoyed their time here in Mystic Fall's.

"It's going to be hard to go back home isn't it? " Juliet asked Nick as they were walking in town, on their own.

"Yes, I'm going to miss Alaric... But I talked about it with hi last night." Nick replied.

"Oh? And what did you say?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, he came here to avenge Isobel, then he stayed for Jenna and now he's staying for Elena, Jeremy , Damon and the others... But after graduations, they're all going to be parting ways for college and all... So he's going to stay here until they can find a replacement and then he'll look for a history teaching job in Portland near us." Nick explained.

"As soon as they find a replacement? He's not going to finish the year?" Juliet was surprised, she figured that Alaric would at least finish the school year here.

"Yes, he finds it hard to be here without Jenna, everything reminds him of her... He knows that Elena and Jeremy will be looked after by Damon and Damon told him that he would move wherever he is after Elena moves to college. By then he'll see of Jeremy stays on his own or if he comes to Portland so Alaric can look after him while Elena has the whole college experience." Nick explained.

"What if Elena ends up breaking up with Stefan and decides that she loves Damon?" Juliet asked.

"Well, then Alaric will see him less often and they'll visit each other..." Nick replied with a smile.

"You two have been thinking a lot about all of this obviously! And here I was wandering what the two of you were talking about late at night before you joined me..." Juliet joked.

"Yeah well, he doesn't want to be away from me too much either. We still have a lot to catch up on." Nick chuckled.

"I know honey, now come on, we're invited by Elena tonight and I told her that I'd bring desert, we need to buy everything I need to make it." Juliet said, dragging Nick with her to the grocery store.

Nick was happy right now and if he didn't already have a job he loved back home, he wouldn't have minded moving in this supernatural filled little town with Juliet... Maybe later he would, who knows what life had in store for the two of then.

* * *

**So, here it is... I'm sorry I've been so long but there has been a lot going on in my life...**

**The next chapter should be the last... I might wait until the end of the summer to update this last chapter, just in case inspiration does come. Also I have so much lined up for next chapter that I might make it two chapters... If it's the case then I'll update sooner.**

**Please update and if you have ideas to make this longer, don't hesitate.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alaric Grimm**

_Part 7_

_...and probably the last before a while..._

* * *

Nick and his brother knew they would have to part ways soon but they decided to ignore it until the time to go back to work came for Nick.

One day, as they were both looking through the books for more information about Doppelgangers or other subject that could interest them, Alaric found something that could change everything.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked him.

"Yes, this could kill Klaus... It says here that it was created for a very old vampire named Silas who was en-caved by one of our ancestor for the past 1500 years. "

"But it would still kill the entire bloodline, the good and the bad combined..." Nick realized.

"Yes, it would. What should we do?" Alaric asked his younger brother.

"I guess nobody needs to know...We can always keep it in mind in case it's really needed but I don't see a reason to tell anyone about it..." Nick suggested.

"I agree with you Brother." Alaric replied with a smile as he turned the page to keep on studying the book, as if he had never read the previous page.

.

While the Grimm brothers were spending time together and studying their books, Rebekah came back in town, informing everyone that Klaus had started some sort of war against the Royals and that he was winning, due to the fact that Captain Renard knew a lot of people who could help them and a lot of people where tired of the royals.

Surprisingly, everyone was pretty happy about Klaus' upcoming victory, mainly because it would keep him away from this town for a while but Caroline surprised everyone by telling Rebekah that she was happy Klaus was winning and that she was thinking of joining him in Europe after her graduation. It had ensued a lot of arguing but eventually, Caroline's choice was accepted (more or less) by the people she cared about. Of course Tyler wasn't happy about it but ever since Klaus left they did nothing but argue so they broke things off.

.

As they kept on going through the books, Nick found something that made him drop on the floor the beer he was drinking.

"What is it Nick? The secret formula to turn water into gold or something?" Alaric asked him, mocking his state of shock.

"I think it could rival it to some of your vampire friends." Nick replied as he gave his brother the book.

"Seriously? A potion to turn vampires back into humans? That's great!" Alaric exclaimed.

"And not very complicated to do at all... I mean, look at this list of ingredients: One drop of Grimm Blood by years spent as a vampire, a cold vervain flower, salt, a few other things who's name I can't pronounce but that I saw in here... We should definitely tell them!" Nick replied.

"It'll be over a thousand drops for Rebekah." Alaric noticed.

"What makes you think that she'd want it?" Nick asked his brother curiously.

"I know that she struggles with what she is and wants to have children... But she would still be half hexenbiest and half Royal though..." Alaric said.

"We might as well ask them to meet us somewhere and tell them now..." Nick suggested.

"Yes, let's tell them to meet at the Boarding house, I know that Damon has everything to take blood. We could just bring everything else." Alaric suggested as he got his phone out, called Damon, asked him to get everyone, even Rebekah at the Boarding House for some life changing news.

.

"What's going on Ric, you seemed over existed on the phone?" Damon asked him as they all sat down.

They had picked Juliet up on the liking having nothing to do, she had been volunteering at the local animal shelter.

"We found something in our books that will definitely interest some of you. Although we have to ask you not to reveal this to anyone else without our consent, except for your brothers Rebekah." Alaric replied.

"Of course!" Everyone agreed, curious to find out what it was.

"There is a cure for vampirism." Nick blurted out.

Everything was silent for a few second and then everyone started asking questions all at once. Alaric asked them to shut up and explained to them how it was done and showed Bonnie the book they had found it in.

"It seems easy enough... There isn't even a spell to do... anyone with the right ingredients can do it..." Bonnie commented.

"And you would be willing to give us your blood to do this?" Rebekah asked, unsure.

"Of course we would." Nick and Alaric replied together.

"I'll contact my brothers right away. I'll be right back." Rebekah explained as she pulled her phone out, ready to call Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Finn and Sage and to tell them about this miracle cure.

In the end, Damon assured everyone that he wanted to remain a vampire but Stefan jumped on the occasion and decided to be human again, much to Elena's joy.

Tyler decided to take the cure too. He knew that he would still be a werewolf but he was the last Lockwood and felt it was his duty to keep the line of Lockwood going.

Caroline thought seriously about it but decided that she didn't want it right now. She wanted to see where it would go with Klaus and knew she would still be able to change her mind later. After all, they had forever, nobody forced them to make a decision now. Plus, she actually loved being a vampire.

Rebekah walked back in the room.

"Well, obviously I'm interested... So are Finn and Sage. We are aware, Finn and I that we would still be half Wesen and half Royal. Sage will simply be human. They want children, a family..." Rebekah said.

"Well, I guess we can get started... I don't know how much blood we can give at once but let's try it." Nick suggested as Alaric agreed.

"We should start with Tyler, it'll be easy enough with only one drop needed." Alaric added.

Then Bonnie proceeded to follow the instructions, with the help of Juliet and Elena. Nick and Alaric started pouring drops of their blood. For Tyler it was easy since only one drop would be needed and they decided to try it on him first.

While they were doing this, Rebekah texted Klaus that Caroline decided NOT to take the cure and she could almost see the satisfied smile her brother would have on his face when he read the message. That blond Forbes girl had the big bad hybrid wrapped around her fingers and she didn't even seem to know it.

After Tyler drank it, they all looked at him. In the book, it said that the change would be immediate and in less than a few second, they heard a new heartbeat in the room and Tyler took a big breath.

"Oh my god...it worked!" Rebekah whispered, amazed that this opportunity was legitimate and not some joke they came up with.

"I can't believe this!" Elena and Stefan said, looking at each other with a new spark of hope for the future in their eyes. They would be able to grow old together.

.

After making Tyler a human again, they decided to do Stefan's potion the same day.

They planned to do Rebekah's potion the next day, then Finn's the day after that and Sage the day after. They didn't want to get too weak by giving too much blood at once in case they were needed in a fight.

It wasn't easy for Stefan and the originals to go back to being human after being vampires for so long but surprisingly, everyone helped them the best they could. Alaric decided to give Bonnie a bag of his blood, along with a copy of the formula, in case she met another vampire that wanted to be human again. He trusted all of them not to spread the news around too much.

Elena was especially surprised to realise that she actually liked Rebekah as a human (well, half Wesen really). They quickly became friends and the Original sister soon had real friends and a shot at a normal life, like she wanted. Who knew, maybe her playful flirting with Matt would soon change into something more serious, she could see herself growing old by his side.

.

About a week after Rebekah became human again, Klaus came back to Mystic Fall's, asking to meet with Nick and Alaric as soon as possible.

"Congratulations on your victory. Take no offence but we won't be calling you '_Your Highness_' or anything of the sort." Alaric greeted Klaus.

"No offence taken. I wanted to see you because I found something I believe you will find interesting. While I was in Europe, killing a few Royals and climbing my way to the top, I found these." He said, getting 4 keys that they assumed where the royal's.

"The royal's keys..." Nick whispered.

"Yes, and I know all about the legend behind them. Renard told me that so do you. I want us to work together to find whatever it hides and decide together what to do with it." Klaus announced.

"You would be willing to destroy it if we decided it was necessary and safer?" Alaric asked, doubtful.

"Yes, I would. But if it's not too dangerous, we could share it." Klaus replied.

"It doesn't matter right away anyway...we only have two keys, there is still one key unaccounted for." Nick reminded them.

"About that, I've heard some rumors... Right before I killed one of the royals, he tried to tell me something that would make me keep him alive and around... He confessed that he saw, a couple of years ago, one of the Grimm's, a woman, with one of the keys." Klaus explained to them.

"Aunt Mary then. That's the Key I inherited from her." Nick replied.

"No... He seemed to believe strongly that it was your mother." Klaus assured them, looking worried about their reactions.

"No...Impossible...Our parents died in a car crash..." Nick said in a whispered breath.

"I have Captain Renard looking in on it. He found that the files concerning this investigation all disappeared..." Klaus informed them.

"Our mother could be alive?" Alaric asked, a new emotion in his voice.

Klaus nodded silently, letting them get used to this new information.

After a few minutes Nick said:

"So, what do we need to do then?"

"I think we could find out more if we all went to Portland since that's where the Royals I killed believed she was heading...eventually. They believed that she still had some business to attend to before she reunited with her son." Klaus said.

"Monroe could be of some help too... This guy is like a living Wesen encyclopedia." Nick replied.

.

Alaric tried to quit his job so he could go with Klaus and his brother back to Portland but the school seemed to be having a hard time finding a replacement. Since Damon wanted to help, he faked a few papers and applied to fill in Alaric's job, enjoying the fact that he was going to be his little brother's teacher. Everyone was surprised at this and found it funny but he turned out the be a surprisingly good teacher and every girls in his classes had their grades going up. Apparently, they liked learning from him better than they liked learning from Alaric.

Now free to leave, Alaric packed a few of his things, leaving the rest in a free room of the Salvatore Boarding House until he decided on a permanent place to stay.

Caroline also surprised everyone when she decided to go with them to Portland. It took her some time but she eventually managed to convince her mother that she would have forever to complete high school several times if she so wished and that she would be better off doing so where Tyler and Elena couldn't throw her judging looks all the time. Klaus of course was overjoyed by this news and was happy to see that he was finally getting everything he had ever wanted without telling anyone: love.

They all pilled in cars, the trailer with them and where on their way back to Portland just in time for Nick and Juliet to go back to work.

While Klaus and Caroline had been invited to stay at Monroe's, Alaric was once more invited to stay in the guest room of his brother's house. It seemed the two brothers were now inseparable.

They informed Monroe of everything they had found and soon, Nick and Alaric were meeting with Captain Renard to find out what he could dig up about their mother.

"There's no need to tell you that the official police way didn't get us much... Somehow everything ended up burnt in one way or another. However, when I asked a few of my Wesen contacts in different parts of the country, I found out that a few of them either saw her or heard about a Grimm female. I looked into the locations and it looks like she's trying to find the Wesen who took Alaric away as a baby. She killed them about a month ago and we think that now she's on her way here...probably to reunite with her other son... She still think you're dead Alaric." Renard explained to them.

"Good to know that we aren't the only one in for a surprise." Nick said before he added "I can't believe our mother is alive..."

"I can't believe I'm going to meet my birth mother... First a brother and now..." Alaric whispered.

After that, Nick went back to investigate a robbery with Hank while Alaric went to Monroe's to inform Klaus and Caroline of what they had found out. He also wanted to check on Caroline and make sure that she was alright, he had promised her mother that he would keep an eye on her and he didn't want to break that promise.

.

The days passed by and every time someone called Nick and Alaric or knocked at the door, they jumped up, expecting it to be their mother. The wait was long and stressful so to relax them and change their mind a little, Juliet organised a small dinner party with Captain Renard, Klaus, Caroline, Monroe and Rosalee. They were all enjoying each other's company when the doorbell rang.

Everyone stopped talking, and breathing, looking at each other. Juliet got up, deciding that she better be the one to answer the door since Nick and Alaric seemed to be eaten by stress.

A brown haired woman stood on the other side. Juliet knew she looked familiar right away. She had see her a few times in Nick's family pictures...and so the prodigal mother was home.

"Hello. I'm looking for Nick Burkhardt. I've been told this is where he lives." She said.

"And you are?" Juliet asked, wanting to make sure that she wasn't mistaking.

"My name is Kelly Burkhardt. I'm his mother." The woman said.

"We were expecting you, please come in." Juliet replied with a big smile, recognizing the woman from the pictures.

"How could you have been expecting me?" Kelly asked, getting suspicious.

"Mom..." Nick whispered as he moved to stand in front of his mother.

"Nick... I'm so sorry for leaving you alone for so long... I was so angry and thirsty for revenge after what those monsters did to your brother... But it's done now, it might not bring him back but his captors are dead." She told Nick as she hugged him.

"Mom...about Alaric...my brother... he never died." Nick told her, looking for the best way to break it up to her.

"What? What are you saying? They assured me he was dead after I spent over 2 months torturing them." Kelly protested.

"And they say I'm bloodthirsty and an expert at torturing people..." Klaus muttered, bringing Kelly's attention to everyone else in the room.

Alaric's face was hidden from her view by a couple of bottles.

"Right, this is Monroe and Rosalee, they are Wesen and good friends of mine. You met Juliet at the door, she's my girlfriend. This is my Boss, Captain Renard, half Wesen, half royal. This is Caroline, a young vampire, very friendly I assure you and next to her is Klaus Mickealson... he..." Nick started but was interrupted by his mother.

"He's a hybrid who just revolutionized the royal world by killing most of them and putting himself and his siblings in power. Over a thousand years old and suddenly very popular among Wesen and others..."

"Right... And finally there is...Alaric." Nick said, making his brother stand and slowly walking toward their mother.

"I can't believe it." Kelly said, tears in her eyes.

Just like Nick had immediately believed that Alaric was his brother, Kelly couldn't help but believe that he was her son. He looked like family, her heart reached out to him and when she finally took him in her eyes, she had a flashback of the few times she got to hold her baby boy. He was her son, she felt it in her guts.

While Nick and Alaric explained to her how they found each others and what happened in their lives, their guests slowly left, deciding the family should be alone for the time being.

"I can't believe you're alive...and you look so much like my father... I'm so happy that you guys found each other." She said, emotion tick in her voice.

"It's very recent. We only found each other around the end of June... But we've been together ever since." Alaric explained.

"We looked for you Ricky... I swear we did... I don't know how they hid you but we looked everywhere for you..." Kelly said, crying.

Kelly used without thinking the nickname she had given him as a baby.

"I know...Nick told me... Don't worry... I'm not mad. The important part is that we're together now." Alaric told her, liking the nickname she gave him.

They stayed up talking very late and the next day, Nick took the morning off to stay longer with his mother and brother. They used the time to explain to Kelly that they wanted to look for whatever the Key's opened and they told her of the deal they made with Klaus. Kelly decided to trust her sons. After all, they seemed to be doing very well for themselves right now. She confirmed having the last key and showed it to them.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" She asked them one last time, nodding in Klaus' way.

"Yes, I am." Alaric replied as Nick nodded.

"Very well then, we can start planning now." She replied, getting her key out from under her shirt and putting it on the table, next to her son's and Klaus's.

"I can't take anymore vacations day right now, I need to way until next summer." Nick said.

"It will give us plenty of time to get ready then." Klaus added.

"Right, but it can't take longer than the summer because as discussed with Elena, she will be going to college next year and Jeremy will move here with me... He'll need to go back to school." Alaric said.

Kelly had of course been told about her son's dead girlfriend and her niece and nephew that Alaric was taking care of from afar. She couldn't wait to meet then, especially since Elena was a real live doppelganger who had managed to reach her 18th birthday in one piece.

She also explained to them that she, too, had a trailer. When they were teenage girls, with her sister Mary, their father had bought one for each of them and copied the journals so they could both have a copy of them. They had the same weapons and ingredients... Basically, they were the same, minus a few details acquired by experience.

"I want you to have it Alaric. Your brother has Mary's trailer, it's only fair that you get mine. I'm not planing on being away from you two anytime soon anyway so I'll have access to either one anyway." Kelly told him as she showed her sons her own trailer.

"That's great but are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"Of course. Like I said, I'm not going away again. I'll be around you two from now on so I will still have access to it." She replied with a smile.

Being alone and on the road for so long had hardened her heart but being close to her sons again was like waking up from a long nightmare. She was feeling human again.

.

Now they all had several months of quiet ahead of them before they did this trip.

Ultimately, Alaric decided to go back to Mystic Fall's. He knew that Elena and Jeremy needed him, even if they didn't say so because they didn't want him to cut his time with his family short for them. He was going to visit them for a few weeks and since his mother wanted to catch up with him, she decided to go with him. They would take her (now Alaric's) trailer with them and when they came back, Alaric was planing on using his savings to buy a house near his brother's.

While his brother was away, Nick used the free time to plan his proposal to Juliet and when he finally did, she couldn't refuse. She was ready to finally be with him and be his wife.

Klaus was going back to Europe for the time being and Caroline was going with him. He promised to Alaric that nothing bad would happen to her and she was particularly excited about seeing Europe.

They all had plan to meet after the 4th of July to go and look for the 7 keys treasure.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. It's going to be the last before a while. I'm labeling it complete because it can be considered done but might be completed later.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think people!**

**Thank you for giving this story a chance, I love all of you.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
